


The Best Laid Plans

by Seiya234



Category: Matthew Swift Series - Kate Griffin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Swift had an ability, Kelly had found, to mess up the best laid plan, even in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceisAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceisAwesome/gifts).



If there was one thing Kelly Shiring was good at more than anything else it was planning.

So of course she had a plan if (when) Matthew died and someone else became the next Midnight Mayor. Documents to get the new Mayor up to speed with the sociopolitical magical situation in London-and she made sure to update those monthly so that they would never be out of date. Meal preferences of the five people she had pegged most likely to be the next Mayor. A recommendation for a good cleaner after she was done going through Matthew’s office because Matthew Swift was many things but tidy was not one of them and there were some distressing stains on the floor that she did her best to ignore whenever she went in.

(and she allocated herself time in her potential schedule for a good cry because Matthew was her friend and she would miss them so terribly much)

But when the day came that Matthew went out in a blaze of glory and electricity (and even when she was expecting it she was still not expecting it, because he would come through he always came through) it was all for naught because one minute she was reeling from the fact that Matthew was dead and the next minute there was a pain in her hand and

two crosses, bleeding, in her palm.

She had thought it would be Sharon Li, the deputy. Or Penny Ngwenya, the sorceress.

She had never planned on it being her.

(There was no one else I wanted, we wanted, than you, the phone told her three months later)


End file.
